


彷徨少年时

by xinyilily



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinyilily/pseuds/xinyilily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>吉姆来了，吉姆走了；吉姆送来一个礼物；吉姆来了，吉姆走了；吉姆又来了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

彷徨少年时

我所渴求的，  
无非是将心中脱颖而出的本性付诸生活。  
为什么竟如此艰难呢？ 

【序】

夏洛克伸出自己的左臂，在惨白的胳膊上找到了静脉。他右手往加热过的汤匙里放了颗棉球，又单手抽了3ml海洛因，针头准准扎在左臂静脉。血还没开始回流，他推压着推杆，冷静地好像在完成一个生物实验。  
海洛因进入了血管，静脉开始膨胀，好像随时有可能跳出脆弱的皮肤。一阵很短暂的痉挛般的快感遍布全身，大脑皮层终于平静了下来，不再不停跳动让人疼痛。夏洛克惬意得仿佛在泰晤士河泛舟时仰躺着任太阳洒在身上，事实上他正在寝室里沉湎于百分之七浓度的小乐趣，窗帘厚实的挡着灼灼秋阳。他狼狈地从他痛苦的身体里逃离了出来，弃那具因海洛因陷入昏迷的躯体于不顾，飘飘荡荡走向自己思维宫殿的深处。

他检视着思维宫殿里那通顶的书墙，随便挑出一本，字迹清晰，逻辑通顺。  
很好，他的宫殿还尚未被腐蚀。这个认知让夏洛克放心地横躺在自己宫殿地上，认出这好像是九舍老旧的硬木地板。  
不一会儿夏洛克就听到了吉姆的声音。没错，只有他才会喜欢把每一句话都念得好像咏叹调，吉姆莫里亚蒂。  
“夏洛克？这感觉怎么样？海洛因和我，谁比较能安抚你，振奋你？”  
他不想看到吉姆的脸，不想听到吉姆的声音。  
他不想承认也许某种程度上他只是想借海洛因释放出被自己囚禁在头脑中某个阴暗角落的吉姆莫里亚蒂。  
这是最后一次了，真的，夏洛克绝望地闭上了眼。

麦考罗夫特从未如此仓皇过。  
他在夏洛克寝室门口急促地拍着房门，没有人回应。  
“不，不，不，我有钥匙的！”  
麦考罗夫特有些颤抖地拿着钥匙去对锁孔，磕磕碰碰了半天，门终于开了。  
夏洛克昏迷在床上，手边的小药匙泛着泡，表层冷却得有些干瘪。  
“看看你都做了什么！夏洛克！”  
他跑过去拍打夏洛克的脸，毫无轻重，说不清精神涣散的到底是夏洛克还是他自己。  
“夏洛克！醒过来！”  
“醒过来！夏洛克福尔摩斯！”  
“看在上帝的份上！夏洛克！”  
“帮帮我！夏洛克！”

夏洛克终于听到了呼喊，摇摇晃晃走出自己的宫殿。睁开眼的一瞬间夏洛克记起，海洛因放上汤匙的前一秒，他好像给麦考罗夫特发了短信。  
“救我。”  
只要自己血管里暂时没毒，对别人说些人生哲理向来容易。  
现在海洛因的力量开始减退，绝望重新占领了夏洛克的每一个细胞。  
这世界上从没有谁是谁的救赎。  
“我想我需要一些戒断程序。”  
这是自夏洛克收到剑桥通知书，兄弟开始冷战之后，夏洛克对麦考罗夫特说的第一句话。

2000年，夏洛克初入剑桥的第一年。却不得不中途开始毒品戒断。

麦考罗夫特觉得自己作为兄长的那点自豪已经被夏洛克翻来覆去碾压得破碎不堪。他一边干脆利落地安排了夏洛克的戒断，一边着手联系夏洛克在哈罗公学的舍监——伊万先生。  
麦考罗夫特头一次十分谦卑地，低下一位年轻有为政府代言人的头颅，以一个哥哥的身份，去了解夏洛克的公学时代。  
“吉姆莫里亚蒂”这个名字并非头一次闯进麦考罗夫特的视线，他曾经听伊万先生和夏洛克提起过。甚至如果没有意外，夏洛克头一次知道这个名字还是拜自己的一封信所赐。人生就是一场喜剧。过去和未来相互撕扯，来博得你现在的一声苦笑。

夏洛克觉得身上的每一块儿骨头都在作痛，仿佛被人用钝锯子锯碎了，胃痛到让他必须跛着才能站起来。他和反胃、冷汗艰难地较量着，这根本就是地狱。  
美沙酮、吗啡，止痛药。哦抱歉，这一切都没有。  
夏洛克自己要求了这样绝望而无助的戒断，好像生理痛苦能盖过精神上的无助似的。  
然而不能。  
这次戒断足以让夏洛克相信，对他夏洛克福尔摩斯来说，除了脑袋里的思维宫殿，其他的一切身体零件除了给他带来痛苦和麻烦之外一无所用。  
他强迫自己回忆一切，势要给思维宫殿来一次彻头彻尾的大扫除，却只是绝望地发现吉姆莫里亚蒂无处不在。夏洛克觉得他要被这个毒瘤压垮了。他审视着自己的思维宫殿，打算把吉姆莫里亚蒂的一切挑拣出来。  
这会很痛苦，必定时不时撕扯自己的身体和神经。  
然后他必须戒断这一切，如同戒断海洛因。

这是我不理解的时刻  
它强迫我向死亡的深渊弯倒  
把我所知道的安慰一笔勾销  
从我心中把秘藏的歌连着血淋淋受伤的根一起拔掉 

可是，也正是这个时刻，它的重荷  
教我安于内心的休憩，保持沉静  
让我成熟，变成智者。 


	2. Chapter 2

【第一章】

“够了！”  
满教室的少年都在为即将开始的最后一轮话剧彩排而兴奋地窃窃私语，没人注意到尖子生夏洛克把一封信揉成团塞进了宽大的校服裤子口袋然后别扭地踱出了教室。  
没错，他再也不想继续装乖卖傻了。  
哈罗历来风景漂亮。这个时候又恰逢学期末，随处有备考学业水平测试的高年级学生三五成群占据着整齐的冷型草坪，时不时还有温润的西风裹挟期末彩排的欢声笑语吹皱校园中心的湖水。视线越过缓丘，就能看到他的学舍——第九学舍。一幢褐色的古老建筑，坐落在整个校区的西北角。据说那里集中了哈罗历届最优秀的学生，又绵延不断地为大英帝国输送了不少高官和精英。  
夏洛克从来对此不置可否，但此刻口袋里的纸团提醒着他，他就要踏上一条无数人踏过的路。完成公学学业，学习法律，深造，从政，娶妻生子。夏洛克福尔摩斯的名字也许会见诸报端，哦不，也许是福尔摩斯兄弟的名字。  
真是个夏洛克无从躲避的笑话。夏洛克在心底里朗声大笑着，穿过了草坪整齐的缓丘和九舍前的林荫道。  
只要他想，他就不会缺乏爱，也不会缺乏金钱与地位。他能清清楚楚地看到这一点，也因此渐生不屑。人总是会觉得自己拥有的东西毫无价值，而愿意去追逐虚无缥缈得不到的东西。就好像，自从夏洛克知道麦考罗夫特供职政府之后，他就觉得他们之间最后一点相互理解也彻底破碎了。那同时意味着，这个世界对于夏洛克福尔摩斯的最后一点理解破碎了。谁让夏洛克从来没有朋友。  
这种情况下，麦考罗夫特每一点殷勤的关心都显得虚伪和多余，而“理解”成为了夏洛克眼中唯一的奢侈品。  
夏洛克打算扔掉这一切，开始一场孤独的探险。他穿过高悬着优秀校友画像的学舍长廊，气冲冲地摔开寝室门。本打算收拾东西从学校逃走，却看见一个家伙霸占了他寝室的另一张床，正把他干干净净的屋子搞得乱七八糟。一股无名火涌上心头，可夏洛克却气得不知道说什么，只能咬着牙干瞪着。  
吉姆原本正悠哉地摊开箱子，一点点整着他其实乱七八糟的东西。最开始他有些忌讳，怕在室友回来之前没能把这个本来整齐严肃的寝室收拾回原样，渐渐也不打算遮掩自己不拘小节的本性，踩着节奏把一件件衣服摊了一床。听到小皮鞋踩着硬木地板发出的嗒嗒声由远及近，吉姆打算从一堆衣服中间跳出来迎接下自己的新朋友。门咔嗒一声磕上了墙，而他的新舍友正瞪着他，一头卷发随着门扇开合的惯性不安地晃动。  
在吉姆莫里亚蒂充斥着无聊的人生中，这个滑稽的场景后来被摆在脑海中的醒目位置，一面用来调笑大名鼎鼎的莱辛巴赫英雄想当年的呆傻幼稚，一面用来提醒自己，夏洛克福尔摩斯正是因为他吉姆莫里亚蒂，才终于长成如斯模样。夏洛克却是在堪称恶意的暗示下，才堪堪想起他们的相遇是如何的尴尬。“吉姆莫里亚蒂，嗨~”泳池边刻意模仿的腔调一下子把夏洛克拽回了这个糟透了的下午。  
“吉姆莫里亚蒂，嗨~”夏洛克躲开了吉姆伸出的手，不言不语走向自己靠窗的床，他自然知道这是怎么回事。  
他该死的哥哥自己献身政治泥潭还不满意，硬要把夏洛克也拽进这种肮脏的地界儿。一封并不长的信，除了开头的称呼是亲切的，充斥着对夏洛克学业测评科目的要求，连这个美其名曰让他能认识新朋友的舍友，也不过是训练他人际水平的棋子。“你会喜欢他的。”女王在上，但凡有个法庭能让夏洛克伸冤，他都会毫不留情地控诉他哥哥摆布他人生的罪行。想到这里，他突然有些同情这个被安排和他住在一起的新室友了。  
“夏洛克福尔摩斯，叫我夏洛克”  
“夏洛克，如果你逃课回来是想睡一觉，我保证我不会吵到你的。”  
夏洛克闻言闷哼了一声转过身，随手拽开被子捂住了自己。口袋里那封被夏洛克揉成了纸团的信却好巧不巧滚到了吉姆脚边。  
永远别揣摩吉姆莫里亚蒂的好奇心，因为它根本没有尽头。吉姆把信纸推平展，一页漂亮的斯宾塞体差点让他以为这是夏洛克从什么书上偷偷撕下的。吉姆看完信，黑眼睛转了两圈，就又把这封信揉成纸团扔到夏洛克床脚。这个时候的他还不知道，他已经一下子握住了福尔摩斯兄弟的七寸，那就是这两个人对彼此的在乎。虽然他们口口声声说着“关心则乱”、 “爱是不利因素”。福尔摩斯兄弟从来不是没有感情的机器，瞧，吉姆莫里亚蒂从15岁起就知道了。  
吉姆盯着夏洛克留在被子外的的一头小卷毛暗觉好笑，心下不屑这些自诩与众不同的人，仿佛他自己不是其中一员似的。哪个在16岁就手握一条人命的少年会觉得自己是普通人呢？他撩开为了给夏洛克遮光而拉得密实的窗帘，呼吸着属于伦敦的清淡的空气。刚刚喷灌过的草坪带着水珠，在夕阳中明明灭灭。  
这几乎是个新世界，不是吗？


	3. Chapter 3

【第二章】

一本本硬面的大部头错落叠放着，像一座不堪一击脆弱的塔。衣服已经收整了一部分，但仍然叠得歪七扭八。  
“这可怪不得我，”吉姆半夜窸窸窣窣打开了夏洛克的衣柜准备把衣服一堆堆塞进去，但却看到一排整齐的小西服按颜色乖乖挂着，不禁倒吸了一口冷气，“我是没机会有这么多西服供我研究它们的摆放问题的。”于是吉姆十分坦然地放弃了在夏洛克睡觉的时候把屋子收整妥当的念头，转而把自己扔向他那还散落着几本乐谱的床。  
不知是因为虚掩的门随风开阖的声响叫醒了他，还是吉姆探寻的视线烧着了他，夏洛克在早上七点的时候就醒了过来。刚刚带着身上的被子迷迷糊糊坐了起来，下一秒就又在看到乱七八糟的寝室和好整以暇的室友之后脱力倒回床上。看着夏洛克因为一地狼藉而自暴自弃倒回床上，吉姆有些不好意思地耸了耸肩。  
“我说了我保证不会吵到你。而我总是言出必行的绅士。”  
这个一尘不染的寝室，是夏洛克兢兢业业扮演哈罗尖子生的证据之一。吉姆带着他乱七八糟的行李闯进乖学生夏洛克福尔摩斯规规矩矩公学生活的这个当口，很不幸的，正好是夏洛克下决心摆脱哥哥无处不在的视线独自生活的开始。千里之堤溃于蚁穴。兄弟关系常常毁于过强的控制欲和爱？谁知道呢！只是自从麦考罗夫特上了大学，距离就开始改变兄弟俩那相依为命的相处方式。在麦考罗夫特“即使不出于自愿，也要精于交际”的谆谆教诲之下，夏洛克一面谨慎地维持着和同学日常交际，一面却愈加感到另一个自己想要破壳而出。断裂也许并不始于这封信，但这封信绝对有它里程碑式的意义。夏洛克望了望凌乱的寝室，咬了咬牙，如同在对谁宣战。  
“没关系，保持这个垃圾场。”  
说起这两个人相互影响彼此的功夫，还真是难分轩轾。夏洛克打算以一个凌乱的寝室向麦考罗夫特宣战的同时，吉姆正打算用整房间的方式彻底告别都柏林那个卑微不已，为手沾鲜血而惊慌失措的自己。以至于后来，这间寝室的整洁与凌乱泾渭分明，吉姆渐渐学会把衣服按色谱挂放，而夏洛克也开始明白，凌乱有时候能更快速地搜索信息。这种参考对方从而走向新人生的方式一直贯穿始终。多年以后，当夏洛克看到吉姆开始在乎西服上的灰尘和褶皱，当吉姆瞥见夏洛克凌乱的实验台，他们都心照不宣地想起第九学舍寝室里的头一次满地狼藉。  
吉姆有些疑惑地盯着他洗漱、收拾书本、出门，深呼吸了一下撸起袖子打算收拾寝室。  
“我可不打算生活在垃圾场里，再也不。”  
吉姆拿着小方巾各处擦着。当他的方巾撩开垂在夏洛克书桌上的窗帘，一张认真摆放着的照片几乎立刻吸引了他的注意，准确的说，那是一张全家福，甚至还有条狗。幸福的中产阶级之家，不是吗？  
如果放在从前，兴许吉姆会羡慕上好一阵子。可是吉姆知道从他把卡尔的鞋作为第一个战利品锁进柜子里那一刻起，这种生活大约永远都不会再与他产生任何关系了。于是，羡慕也就那么停止了。即使后来吉姆名燥伦敦，他的过去对于无所事事的庸庸众人以及为噱头不顾一切的记者来说，依然是个谜。几乎没人了解他的童年往事，他知道那并不令人畅怀。  
但别把吉姆当做为自己所犯下的罪行泣诉忏悔的好人。吉姆远远看着卡尔死在泳池里的那一刻，就隐隐觉得自己选择了一条极为艰难的路。每个人的生命都是通向自我的征途，是对一条道路的尝试，是一条小径的悄然召唤。 这条幽暗的、毒草丛生的小道，将是吉姆找到他自己的唯一正确答案。但是这个时候，吉姆还不完全明白这个道理，正站在岔路口，摇摆不停。  
“什么狗呢？”  
“英国可卡。”  
夏洛克突然而至的声音吓得吉姆一个激灵抖掉了手里的相框。相框就要坠地的那一瞬间，夏洛克眼疾手快地接住了它。夏洛克可不想再一次失去自己的好朋友了。  
“它叫红胡子。”夏洛克起身，头一次对着吉姆露出了一个热情洋溢的微笑。


	4. Chapter 4

【第三章】

在此后直至假期到来之间的一个半月里，两个人之间有不少美好温馨之事。  
两个人都像是头一次见到镜子这种神奇造物的婴儿，看见了一个相似却又不同的自己。他们不停地试探着，一会儿对着镜子龇牙咧嘴，一会儿伸出小手渴望回应。对于这样两个熟谙社会法则却总是格格不入的天才来说，这是完全新奇的体验。然而，这种相互了解的小游戏背后，却是两个人的挣扎、困惑、痛苦，正是在这并不长久的时间里，他们前后踏上了寻找自我的路。  
因此，回首两个人的初次相遇的公学时代，我们将只谈论那些新鲜的、鞭策着他们辞别往日的故事。  
夏洛克觉得吉姆是个神秘的人，从他出现在自己的寝室起，到他最后消失于自己的寝室，这个念头从未间断。毕竟他的生活中头一次出现这么一个有趣的人，这么一个可能理解他，而他也恰好想要理解的人。他殷勤地向麦考罗夫特询问新室友的一切，甚至破天荒地堆着笑脸去敲了舍监伊万先生的门。  
伊万先生面临他的询问，面露难色地表示吉姆之前的学校生活并不愉快，出于保护吉姆隐私的考虑，并不方便向夏洛克透露。  
“伊万先生！请起码告诉我他的学校吧！我需要这个！”夏洛克带着犹豫的表情凑到伊万先生耳朵边，一头卷毛搔得伊万先生偏着头躲了躲，“我要送他一份生日礼物，拜托了！”  
伊万先生年逾半百，花白着络腮胡子，却总是穿着休闲，眉眼带笑。在哈罗，爱才的老师、舍监、教授很多，却很少有人能像伊万先生一样容忍天才们的骄傲、浮夸、目无一切。他偏爱怪才。伊万先生记得自己第一眼看到夏洛克福尔摩斯的时候，就觉得这个小男孩儿是个怪人，尽管当时夏洛克笑容完美礼仪得体，一头可爱的小卷毛乖乖扣在哈罗的硬草帽之下。唯一证实了伊万先生关于夏洛克是个怪人这个猜测的是，夏洛克特别要求不给自己安排室友。让伊万先生真正觉得奇怪的是，这个孩子，没像其他九舍里跃跃欲试不知天高地厚的小天才总是乐于把某一门钻研极深来证明自己的智商和能力，夏洛克没有什么特殊领域。他一面像要把整个图书馆装进脑子一样读书，一边像个机器人一样做着理化试验。直到碰见吉姆莫里亚蒂，伊万先生喜出望外地发现这同样是个全才。出于谨慎，伊万先生还是和夏洛克的哥哥联系了一下，获得支持这才着手安排了寝室。这不合哈罗一贯的脱离家庭背景的规矩，但天知道伊万先生已经为了这些聪明的小混蛋们多少次视规矩为无物了。  
瞧！又一次的！当夏洛克想暂时戴回他乖学生的面具时，没人能经得起他带着无辜表情软磨硬泡。尽管夏洛克一辈子都标榜自己和麦考罗夫特不是一路人，但兄弟俩的相似之处实在多到难以数得清楚。戴上面具、把人际当成武器这种事情，夏洛克不过才上道儿就已经驾轻就熟了。  
伊万先生摇了摇头，咳嗽了两声缓解自己的负罪感，“我去找几个人收一下论文，夏洛克，乖乖在这儿等我一会儿”伊万先生向门外走去，走之前看了夏洛克一眼，“尤其不许动窗户边的立柜！”  
夏洛克很有眼色地乖乖坐下，用口型对伊万先生说了声“谢谢”。他跑到立柜前，在一堆学生档案里翻找着，哈罗学生的档案无一例外地漂亮厚重，每一笔都是骄傲。  
吉姆莫里亚蒂的档案只有薄薄两页纸，这让宽大的档案夹显得多余和讽刺。上面除了一页基本信息就是一页漂亮的成绩单，没有什么出彩的其他经历，诸如其他人档案中常见的研究报告、学生活动、社会实践报告、野外考察……  
夏洛克还是注意到了那个校名--卡洛小学。这个名字仿佛并不陌生，但夏洛克记不得了。  
对于这一切，吉姆都抱着看戏的姿态装傻充愣。实话实说，吉姆觉得自己不经意间看到的那封信帮他在“了解对方”这个游戏中作了弊。这让他几乎又要觉得无聊了，但是他却意外发现，看着夏洛克上蹿下跳专心致志地了解自己让他获得了极大的满足。  
当一切访谈调查都毫无结果的时候，夏洛克已经打算自己来推理了。他擅长这个，这是属于福尔摩斯兄弟俩的小秘密，不管是一个水杯还是一顶帽子，兄弟俩都能演绎出一个世界。但这对于夏洛克来说又是艰难的。  
麦考罗夫特已经早早把这个童年小游戏用于交际，没错，那让麦考罗夫特看起来人情练达，总是一针见血正中肯綮。但是对夏洛克来说，他拒绝把这个硕果仅存的童年乐趣变得不洁。可是对于真相的渴望无时无刻不催促着他。直到某次周六例行大扫除，夏洛克才终于决定趁机审查吉姆的行李。  
他的眼神轻巧地跳过了散落的乐谱、厚重的数学专著，在桌脚靠着的那个小提琴盒上流连起来。那是吉姆所有行李中最为特别的一件。  
吉姆正在叠衣服，他现在可熟练多了。看到夏洛克盯着自己的琴盒皱着眉头，吉姆不禁想鼓励鼓励他，“你可以打开它，甚至拉一曲随便什么，我不会介意的。”  
那个时候的夏洛克可绝称不上音乐爱好者，他的小提琴水平也仅限于不至于引来其他同学的抱怨。但他还是走过去打开了琴盒，然后看到了一把漂亮的斯特拉迪瓦里。  
“谁送你的？”  
“啊哈~也许是我偷的。”  
夏洛克盯着吉姆看了一会儿，“我还以为你如果犯罪会去杀人放火。”  
吉姆愣了一下，仅仅就一下而已。与其说他为自己杀人而害怕，不如说他为人们对杀人这种事情的定性而害怕。正是这个原因，导致他不愿与夏洛克过多讨论善恶正邪这样的话题，他害怕这个看似聪明的脑袋藏着太多根深蒂固的幼稚观念。但这一句话让他有些开心，他觉得他没看错人：这个家境殷实生活幸福成绩优异的乖弟弟、尖子生，是头隐匿在羊群中，不安分的狼。  
“如果我说我杀过人呢？”吉姆斜着嘴笑了笑，走上前正视着夏洛克，近得一低头就能贴上夏洛克脖子上的小痣。“那是不是正合你意？”  
夏洛克有些心虚地想起了几年前死在泳池的卡尔。他还记得自己发现异常那个瞬间的兴奋，觉得有些难以回答吉姆的问题，毕竟正常人不会为一场谋杀而兴奋。  
“几年前我曾经遇到一个案子。卡尔鲍文斯死在一场游泳比赛中，警方很快就判为意外，但我知道那不是，那一定是谋杀。鞋子！没人注意到缺了一双鞋吗？！”  
“吉姆？你说谋杀正合我意？该死的当然不！但我承认它让我兴奋，因为我常常觉得我能推断真相。”  
吉姆转过身掩饰自己的紧张，其实说兴奋也许更合适，但吉姆不想承认这一点。几年过去了，那双鞋一直完好地藏在柜子里。吉姆几乎要觉得自己所保存的不过是个永远难见天日的肮脏秘密了。可是这一刻，吉姆心中涌起一股情绪，鼓励他更进一步地把卡尔的死作为一枚勋章，骄傲地向夏洛克挺胸展示。  
“是什么让你自信到根据一双鞋判断别人的死因了，夏洛克？”  
陷入回忆之中眼神有些失焦的夏洛克并没注意到吉姆有些奇怪的语调和语速，听到这句话他十分骄傲地站直了一些，双手背后。  
“这有些像拼图，由一块，拼出一幅完整的作品。你总可以从细节，了解一个人的一切。”  
“观察我，说说看。”  
吉姆向后退了几步，双手平举，像一个等待裁缝来量体裁衣的顾客。他此刻满怀希望自信，认定夏洛克不会令他失望。  
“你刚到学校的时候表现地谨慎小心，所以你之前的学校经历一定称不上愉快。能够被伊万先生收于九舍，你一定是个天才。你行李不多，数学专著和乐谱占 了大半，这是你兴趣所在。那把琴实在和你其他行李不属于同一个主人，所以那也许是欣赏你的某位教授慷慨赠送。最后，大胆猜测，你聪明好学，常获老师青睐。 加之个头不算高大，总被其他坏小子嘲笑。你积怨已久，前不久一定想了好办法狠狠教训了他们。无法继续待下去，就是你来到哈罗的原因。呼~我说得对吗？“  
夏洛克以他从未有过的语速，把挤压在头脑里的推理一股脑说了出来，像个等待评分的孩子一样，自得又兴奋地看着吉姆。他又想起了什么似的瞥了眼吉姆的书桌，补充道：“只是顺便一说，你上周提交的人格发展的研究报告是不是通过了？我看到心理学的书被你堆到了书桌下面。这意味着……”  
“数学中的演绎法！夏洛克！这真是精彩极了！”  
吉姆莫里亚蒂生平第一次觉得自己词汇贫乏。这一刻，他觉得自己是被人理解的，那种长久以来的孤独感被一阵热流消融殆尽。另一面，他意识到但凡夏洛克能接触到一些相关物品，比如那双鞋，真相将向他敞开怀抱，这种危险让他着迷。  
“我说的对吗？“夏洛克十分坚持，想索要一个分数。  
“除了一点，我教训他们这件事，在几年前而不是前不久。”  
“哦！我总是出错。跟我说说那把琴。”  
“亲爱的！信不信由你，我还是坚持那是偷的。”  
“总有一天我会知道琴的来历的，也总有一天我会知道是谁杀了卡尔却还在逍遥法外。”  
在吉姆无辜的大眼睛的唆使下（夏洛克总愿意这么解释这件事），他终于推开了“演绎法”这扇虚掩的门。他亲手把来自少年时代的温情秘密使劲儿捻断再踩在脚下，打算抛开麦考罗夫特披荆斩棘铺就的道路，独自行走在众人的咒骂中。也许他并没有什么充分准备，但他起码已经下定决心。从此以后他将常常不得不放弃自己本来就少得可怜的人际法则向人们宣布他看到的一切真相，不得不冷酷无情，不得不咄咄逼人，不得不唇枪舌剑。  
吉姆瞪了夏洛克一会儿，实在看不出那真诚的笑容有什么阴谋。他头一次陷入了一种奇怪的情绪之中：一面想要独享勋章，一面却想要展示勋章。吉姆莫里亚蒂正是从这时候起，开始意识到和这个观察力敏锐的天才相处也许是件危险的事，但他喜欢危险，那很有趣，不是吗？  
“好吧，发展你的演绎法。”


	5. Chapter 5

【第四章】

假期的哈罗很安静。  
燥热的七月，吉姆站在寝室里一动不动，想要研究明白这种莫名其妙的赶感伤情绪从何而来。他被嘲笑时没有这种情绪，看着卡尔死在泳池里时也没有这种情绪，背井离乡来到伦敦时更没有这种情绪，这让吉姆莫里亚蒂十分困惑。  
在吉姆莫里亚蒂的一生中，他鲜少为别人折磨自己如此久。当他受够了卡尔鲍文斯的嘲笑，他几乎没有花费时间来说服自己，就轻松地决定结束它的生命。当他受不了自己对夏洛克的沉迷，他就镇定地把枪管塞进了嘴里。  
但是对于夏洛克，他却自始至终好像抱着一件易碎的瓷器般小心翼翼蹑手蹑脚，甚至仿佛那是是值得用自己性命去把玩的古玩。最终，夏洛克成了吉姆困囿终身的迷宫，举步维艰，却难以自拔。  
他觉得这大概开始于夏洛克向他坦承自己小宠物名字时候真诚的腻人的微笑。但是在夏洛克认定吉姆有潜力杀人放火之后，吉姆觉得自己丧失对这段室友关系的控制。吉姆一直知道他的好室友是个高智商的家伙，毕竟九舍里几乎都是小天才。起初，他不敢对夏洛克抱有过多期待；如今，他不得不承认，这一切有些过火。  
夏洛克给了他理解，夏洛克同他游戏。尽管夏洛克对这一切都不甚熟悉，常常需要经由吉姆的暗示，但这已经足够让吉姆喜出望外了。  
“关心则乱”  
这是麦考罗夫特在信里写给夏洛克的一句话。吉姆觉得能教导弟弟这种话的哥哥实在是不如没有，但他承认这话实在是真理。吉姆是那么投入地游戏着，看着夏洛克抽丝剥茧地来了解自己让他收获着前所未有的满足感，以至于没有觉察到夏洛克已经走得如此近，近到一伸手就能扼住自己的喉咙了。  
学期结束的时候，吉姆曾找到伊万先生询问论文投递的事情。伊万先生向吉姆道歉，告诉他夏洛克可能“无意间”翻到了吉姆的档案。吉姆感觉额上冒出了一层薄汗，他知道这份档案简单得让人觉得蹊跷，更知道上面透露了吉姆真实的小学校名和成绩。第二天，他就将论文交给了伊万先生请求伊万先生代为提交，提前同夏洛克告别，说家中有急事。他没来得及收拾行李，简单地说了句再见。  
可是如今，当他处理好都柏林的档案，拜访过送他小提琴的恩师，再次站在寝室中的时候，他却无法利索地收拾好行李关门离开了。  
他想起了和他分享同一间寝室的夏洛克。  
吉姆在头脑里描摹着夏洛克的样子，他熟悉夏洛克脖颈每一处紧实的肌肉的活动——他曾放任自己观察夏洛克前颈的每一处细节。喉结是如何随着吞咽上下移动，肌肤如何随着头的扭动轻颤。他趁夏洛克熟睡测算过颈上的三颗浅痣。三个小点，延伸成线，从锁骨到下巴，好像一个星座。这些微瑕，都让吉姆脑海中的夏洛克成为了一个真实的人。   
“夏洛克，我给过你机会，然而你没有乘胜追击揪出真相。”  
吉姆觉得自己差一点就要没出息地亲手送上证物了不是吗？但那会毁了这个惊喜，会消弭游戏的乐趣，以及追逐的惊悚。  
两个人曾经在一天的生态学实验完成后，躺在床上有气无力地讨论过高斯的排斥竞争法则 。吉姆还记得他们为“完全竞争者”这个定义争论地面红耳赤。那个法则告诉他，越是相似的东西，越是分享着相似价值观、喜好、乐趣的东西，待在一起就越危险。所以，当大草履虫和双核小草履虫待在一个没有其他生物的培养皿中，尽管显得惺惺相惜好像能彼此安慰孤独，但最终还是饥饿到只剩一个念头：杀死对方。  
他不能继续放任自己飞蛾扑火，他不能放任自己继续贪恋这种虚伪的“理解”。他甚至还有更加夸张的念头：他想要品尝夏洛克腥甜的血。他想要触摸夏洛克那个逻辑清晰的大脑的皮层沟回。他想要知道夏洛克到底有没有一颗心，跳动在胸腔里。  
“天哪！夏洛克！我想我不得不走。”  
他不能让自己成为夏洛克福尔摩斯的死亡原因。吉姆想了想，觉得他更不能接受夏洛克死于别人的刀下或者寿终正寝，但起码，不是现在。他的夏洛克，还彷徨在自己的牢笼里像个没头苍蝇。他必须等待，等到夏洛克真正成长起来，等到夏洛克不再把人生当做冒险，等到，他们成为“完全竞争者”。那时候吉姆绝不会手下留情，他会招招致命。但不是现在。我们的吉姆莫里亚蒂是个地道的小绅士。  
吉姆把他的行李箱推出了寝室门，却又想起什么似的拎起琴盒走了回去。他小心翼翼地把琴盒放在床脚，又不甘心的加了一张便签儿。他低头看了看手表：5点钟。这个时候，夏洛克通常在做实验。  
“再见，夏洛克。”  
吉姆转身拉着箱子出门，单方面叫停了这一场不怎么公平的竞赛。  
见面时候，吉姆就已经手握人命，夏洛克还是刚刚学会逃课的乖学生。吉姆不经意看到了一封短信就窥探到了最致命的秘密，夏洛克却要硬生生捻断自己对于童年游戏的矫情才学会开口询问。  
一辈子只有“多变”这一个弱点的吉姆莫里亚蒂，从这个时候起，就开始执拗地对夏洛克遵守起中世纪的骑士精神，生怕这个高贵伟大、全世界硕果仅存的游戏或者决斗变得不洁。可是夏洛克对于这个暗示，迟钝地不知晚了多少年才明白过来。  
九舍的硬木地板又响起歌剧般浮夸的声音，逆着光的背影忽然显得有点苍凉。


	6. Chapter 6

【第五章】

假期结束，夏洛克兴致勃勃地返校了。门又一次咔嗒磕上墙壁之后，他却只看到了空无一人的寝室。  
吉姆走了。  
——夏洛克并没有演绎。他有些怅然地坐到床上，沉默地整理着行李。他不允许自己陷入莫名其妙的情绪，急于找些什么别的来思考。  
学年计划！嗯没错学年计划，他快要毕业了，他需要筹划这个，正常情况下，大家都要在学年初来计划。真是无聊！夏洛克实在不想做这些无谓的思考，却迫于运转不停的脑袋。 头一次的，夏洛克福尔摩斯在头脑中做了一份学年计划：他会向剑桥提交自己的化学论文，从而避免通过学业测评来获得大学录取通知；他会开始新的人生，不再受麦考罗夫特的约束；他会从此不再管束嘴巴，述他所见；他会完善演绎法，他会靠近一切有趣的真相。  
夏洛克发现他的人生已经变得不一样，而造成这些变化的始作俑者却突然就这么消失了。 他慢慢地走到吉姆的床边，意外地发现了那把琴安静地立在床脚。他平静地打开琴盒，好像等待实验结果一样小心翼翼。一个暑假过去了，琴盒上积有一层浮尘。随着他的动作，这些细尘散入空气里，在阳光下格外显眼。夏洛克眯着眼睛看到了一个便签，上面用吉姆的笔迹写着：“你问我为什么喜欢音乐，现在我回答你，因为音乐离道德很远。 吉•莫”  
夏洛克突然觉得很累。他往后靠上吉姆的床，双臂取暖般地抱住了膝盖，坐在了积尘而微凉的地板上。寝室外时不时有刚返校的同学兴奋地问候，行李箱的轮子一遍遍剐蹭着九舍老旧的硬木地板。而夏洛克就安静地坐在地上，只有阳光里飞舞的灰尘和这把琴为伴。  
他拿起琴弓，随意地拉着，破碎不成调的音符瞬间充斥了整个房间。前所未有的孤独感如同不及躲避的雨一样簌簌落下向他袭来。  
所有美好的，都终将逝去。夏洛克怀疑起是不是真的有东风存在，监视他一举一动，但凡有点甜头，都统统风卷残云一样刮走。  
夏洛克把小提琴收了起来，拿袖口拭掉琴盒上的浮尘，把它放进了衣柜里。同时，也把吉姆莫里亚蒂压进了头脑里一个自己都找不到的角落。  
他必须这么做，做回夏洛克福尔摩斯，他一向不需要任何人，不需要父母太多照顾，不需要麦考罗夫特的殷勤关心，也自然可以不需要吉姆莫里亚蒂的什么理解。  
“理解”这东西对夏洛克来说是样奢侈品，没有奢侈品的人生，还是人生。

某种意义上，他确实做回了夏洛克福尔摩斯，而且是不带伪装的夏洛克福尔摩斯。他开始面无表情地指摘别人郑重的面具，毫不留情。忌恨和谩骂开始伴他左右，而他统统慷慨地笑纳。他开始没日没夜废寝忘食地完成论文，这努力并没有付之东流，他轻巧地避开学业水平测试拿到了剑桥的录取通知书。  
面对麦考罗夫特暴躁的电话，他轻描淡写地说了一句八竿子打不着的话，  
“暑假我不回家，我要去一趟都柏林。”  
是的，他没能成功忘了吉姆，像删掉“地球围着太阳转”这个无聊事实那样。  
“都柏林。看在上帝的份上夏洛克，你是要去卡洛小学查那荒谬的案子么？”麦考罗夫特觉得一阵牙疼，“那实在毫无意义夏洛克！不要这么幼……”  
“卡洛……！？”  
夏洛克觉得有点站不稳，忽觉有些燥热，手却颤抖着满是冷汗。夏洛克一直是个幸运儿，通常意义上的幸运儿。但知道困扰了他不短时间的真相向他招手的这一刻，他才开始觉得自己是被真理垂怜的。卡尔的死，吉姆的突然到来和突然离开，薄薄两页纸的档案……  
直觉已经先于演绎法告诉了夏洛克答案，从他的第一个案子起，他已经不知不觉地养成了一个坏习惯：面对吉姆，总是愿意相信直觉。  
而另一边办公室里的麦考罗夫特，拿着早已经被挂断了联络的听筒，有生以来头一次觉得自己并不能控制好一切情绪。夏洛克绝对顾不上管自己好哥哥的什么无聊情绪，他已经坐上了前往都柏林的飞机。  
不知道是不是飞机飞行并不平稳的缘故，夏洛克全程都觉得很恍惚。吉姆是杀人凶手。——这个念头针一般刺进了夏洛克的脑袋，有点来不及反应。  
无功而返。——这是当然的。  
但是夏洛克甚至连吉姆的档案都没能找到，只能简单地和吉姆当年的老师们交谈一番。老师们都还对这个小个子天才念念不忘，尤其是吉姆的音乐老师。夏洛克问起那把琴。  
那当然不会是偷来的。吉姆告诉他音乐是一件离道德很远的事，那么吉姆自然不会让音乐蒙上这种阴影。老师证实夏洛克想法的时候，夏洛克有点得意得挑了挑嘴角。  
这无论如何不能算是一次有意义的调查，他既没有见到吉姆，也没有找到任何卡尔案子相关的直接证据。但夏洛克又确实觉得，吉姆并没有完全消失，并且很有可能再度出现。  
因为那把琴。  
夏洛克就是带着这种信心和那把琴，走进了剑桥。


	7. Chapter 7

【第六章】

这一切都不对。  
“这是个怪胎”  
每个试图靠近他的人，都如此评价夏洛克。的确，剑桥的同学和教授没有机会再见到刚进哈罗的那个谨慎、乖巧、成熟的天才夏洛克了。交际再也没有困扰他，他牢牢记得吉姆的那句话：说你观察到的。不再小心翼翼压抑自己的脑子。于是夏洛克迅速长成了一个毒舌、幼稚、不近人情的化学机器，仿佛这辈子他关心的只有那些没完没了的实验一件事。  
但这并没有缓解夏洛克的头痛。  
夏洛克的脑袋像不停轴的齿轮，滋滋作响，仿佛下一秒就要爆裂开来。他开始不断地获取信息，供给他那毫无餍足的大脑。但当他试图盯着一样东西的时候，眼前总闪过无数信息，这让他心烦意乱，只能通过说出来这一种方式暂时排解。他能感到，他的大脑中堆砌了太多东西，毫无任何秩序可言。这种信息过量的状态，让夏洛克觉得自己快疯了。

我听见狂风呼啸在冬夜，  
我喉干似饮雪水，  
带着可怜的灵魂见魔鬼。 

夏洛克选择了海洛因。  
上帝有无数让我们陷于孤独的并找到自己的方式。那时，上帝便领夏洛克走了这样一条路。那仿佛是一个噩梦。在污迹秽物、破碎的酒杯和胡言乱语间挥霍的夜晚，他看见了自己的模样，一个心怀魔障的做梦者，他心神不宁，痛苦不堪地攀爬在一条肮脏的路上。   
这方式既奇特又愚蠢，天天泡在酒肆里，自吹自擂，以此与世界为敌，这就是夏洛克的抗争形式。他作践自己，时不时会产生这样的念头：如果世界无法让我这样的人派上用场，无法为我们找到位置，指派给我们更好的任务，那么我这样的人只能作践自己。损失就让世界去承担吧！


	8. Chapter 8

【第七章】

半年后，夏洛克正襟危坐在某个不知名的戒断中心等待着重获自由的那一刻。曾经他以为他享受这种抛弃过去拥抱未来的时刻。但他后来渐渐知道这种时刻通常不会真正成为什么里程碑。他决心要摆脱麦考罗夫特，前不久奄奄一息向麦考罗夫特求救的却正是自己。他决心走自己寻找真相的路，前不久选择用海洛因麻醉神经的也正是他自己。  
如今他看似又一次迎来了一个所谓重获新生的机会，可这一次他知道，除了他确实戒断了海洛因，没有什么改变。他依然难以找到什么好好活下去的理由。他甚至几乎悲哀地预见到了自己将会终身难以摆脱这样行尸走肉的生活了。直到他的主治医生递过来一个绑着红绸的礼物盒。

夏洛克收到了一份礼物，一颗头骨。

夏洛克觉得那颗头骨像老朋友一样看着他，似乎在唤着他的名字。他从椅子上跳起来，站到头骨前，细细打量，正对着空洞的眼眶，右边眉骨略高。忽然，夏洛克感到头骨对着他扯出了一个微笑……  
“我怎么会花了这么久才醒悟呢？这是吉姆莫里亚蒂。”  
这当然不是吉姆莫里亚蒂的头骨，轮廓很像，但不同。但夏洛克知道这来自吉姆，并且将从此作为吉姆的替代品窥视自己的生活，用那空洞眼眶。

吉姆当然不曾真的彻底消失在夏洛克的生活中。吉姆一直在窥视着夏洛克的大学生活，窥视着他拒人千里的语言风格，窥视着他醉生梦死，也窥视着他浸泡在海洛因里半死不活。  
吉姆绝不愿意为普通人浪费自己宝贵的时间，毕竟犯罪帝国从来瞬息万变。他没有掩饰自己的失望，也许夏洛克根本不像他想得这么卓尔不群，也许夏洛克根本不值得他付出关注，而他表达失望的方式就是不再出现。  
但每当这种吉姆全盘怀疑起人生意义的时候，他就会想起里夏洛克彩色的虹膜和身着哈罗灰西装时候肩胛突出的背影。这让吉姆怒不可遏，他讨厌那个把这种庸俗的感情加诸自己身上的夏洛克，得是多无耻的混蛋才能让吉姆莫里亚蒂犹犹豫豫止步不前啊！  
但是夏洛克证明了自己，他因此获得了这颗头骨作为奖励。


	9. Chapter 9

【第八章】

夏洛克带着他唯一新添置的行李——头骨先生回到了剑桥。他展开新生活的速度之快，让麦考罗夫特欣喜得忘了兄弟俩本来正因为夏洛克的专业选择而冷战着。和之前的彷徨无助不同，这颗头骨时时刻刻提醒着夏洛克，吉姆一直在不远处悄然注视着他。因此他完成学业的时候，几乎是毫无迟疑地为自己创造了一个新的职业——咨询侦探。  
他开始常年穿起他的风衣，带着蓝色围巾，看起来拒人千里之外，实际上拒人万里之外。他开始迎来格雷格探长，迎来他室友兼助手约翰华生。他开始习惯视麦考罗夫特的监视为无物，习惯破一些毫无水准的案子。  
他时常长久地注视着那颗头骨，渐渐觉得，那也许不是吉姆，而是他自己。那正是他生活的内容，是他的内心，他的命运或他的魔障。如果他有一个朋友，或者如果他有一个爱人，他们应该就是画中人的模样。他的生命和死亡也会如此，这就是他命运的钟声和旋律。   
夏洛克幻想了无数遍吉姆将什么时候以一个完全对手的姿态出现在他的生命中。他对吉姆莫里亚蒂的渴望再度变得强烈。几年来，他失去了吉姆的音信。他渴望吉姆莫里亚蒂，但却对吉姆一无所知。吉姆从来生活在夏洛克视线所不及的暗处，即便是在哈罗也是一样。夏洛克很痛苦的发现他也许从来没有真正了解过吉姆。  
有时他会在一个案子过后无趣的夜晚，在思维宫殿里遍寻和吉姆有关的记忆：吉姆在寝室里整理衣服的样子，吉姆盯着他的眼神，吉姆看着他全家福时候的表情……  
看看他那矫情的“演绎法”网站，听听他和头骨先生堪称变态的“对话”，你就能发现，他想念自己的老朋友，他想念吉姆莫里亚蒂。如果你的生命中也曾经出现过这么一个于迷雾之中引领你、于深渊中拯救你的人物，你会明白这种想念的。它就像好不了的风湿病每逢阴雨就刺骨挠心，疼痛无从缓解。

此后发生的事情都令夏洛克很疼，因为吉姆回来了。夏洛克并不知道这是指引他通往天堂还是地狱，但他决意步步相跟。  
弄瞎我的眼睛：我还能看见你，   
塞住我的耳朵：我还能听到你，   
没有双足，我还能走到你那里，   
没有嘴，我也还能对你宣誓。   
打断我的臂膀，我还能用我的心，   
象用我的手一样，把你抓劳，   
揿住我的心，额上的脉管还会跳，   
你如果放火烧毁我的额头，   
我就用我的血液将年承受。 

命运的意象在一面幽深的镜子中沉睡不醒，他只需俯身看那面幽幽的镜子，就能看到自己的影像——吉姆，他的朋友，他的宿敌，他的引路人。


	10. Chapter 10

【尾声】

夏洛克坐在将要起飞前往中东的飞机上，透过舷窗最后看了一眼伦敦的地平线。他终于觉得他是爱这个城市的，在即将离开的时候。

他说不清自己手沾鲜血的感觉，一面羞愤于自己必须依靠这种庸俗的手段来货的真相，一面兴奋于自己终于挣脱法律的桎梏维护了正义。这让他又一次想起了吉姆。没有人会想承认自己怀念一个十恶不赦的混蛋，但事实如此。在马格努森以一种十分荒谬并且令人作呕的方式闯入他视线之后，这种怀念愈加强烈。因为那让他明白，不是所有犯罪都如同雕凿艺术品，也不是所有侦查都可以称为智力游戏。他终于觉得他是爱着吉姆的，在吉姆死于面前三年之后。

有人认为爱是性、是婚姻、是清晨六点的吻、是一堆孩子，也许真的是这样。但你知道吉姆怎么想吗？吉姆觉得爱是想触碰又收回手。  
他留下一把琴，伴着九舍硬木地板的欢送离去，然后在目睹夏洛克堕落又自救后送上奖励；他在老司机的报幕声中惊艳返场，然后在夏洛克面前华丽谢幕。  
他有多少次机会彻底离开，就多少次败给自己又重新出现。每一次他打算真正阔步而去，都最终把道路曲折地走成了一个圆又回到原点。夏洛克仿佛阴冷宇宙间无形的引力，指引着吉姆莫里亚蒂行星一样宿命地兜兜转转。而现在，吉姆不得不又一次地屈服于自己的冲动，谁让它们太撩人。

夏洛克接到麦考罗夫特电话的那一刻，想起了费曼的一个猜想：因为从宇宙大爆炸的那一刻起，整个宇宙本来就只有一个电子。 也许这世间一切都是一场虚妄的梦，一场永无休止的轮回。谁知道呢！  
眼下，夏洛克唯一确定的就是，他和吉姆的故事注定不死不休：DO YOU MISS ME？


End file.
